


Peace

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Trying to move on from the past





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> this is another story I've had in my head, that I wanted to share.  
> Hope you like it.

"Anyone ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Anyone ever tell you, women hate lines?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you're hair is the most loveliest shade of red?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you're going grey?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you're the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes upon?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you have the worst taste in hats?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you have the most kissable lips I've ever seen?"

"Anyone ever- " lip's pressed to hers, cut off the rest of Sansa's sentence.

"Next time take the complements, brat." Was whispered affectionately against her lips, before Bill tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss again and moved an arm round Sansa's back drawing her in closer towards him.

"But it's fun." Sansa spoke when they parted for breath.

  
"Do you really hate the hat?" Bill asked jutted out his lower lip, pouting.

"The first time I saw you with it, I really didn't know what to think of it. But the more I see you with it, it's grown on me. So no, I don't hate it." Sansa drew him back in and kissing away his pout.

"Anyone ever tell you, that this dress with low neck line makes you look so very beautiful?" He said as he kissed her lips gently.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look so handsome all in leather?" Sansa said, drawing him into a more passionate kiss.

"San-"

"Shh, no more talking."

 

Sansa motioned with her finger for him to follow her as she walked down the hall to their bed chamber.

 

Bill was quick to follow, found Sansa standing next to the bed and couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing any and all skin he could reach. Making Sansa lean her head back into him and his kisses.

"Sansa, what do you want?"

  
Bill heard a hick-upping choke come from Sansa, "What's wrong?"

Sansa moved her head slightly to her right, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Bill felt his cheek wet from her tears.

"Nothing's wrong. You, I want you."

Hugging her tighter Bill asked gently, "Like this?" As he moved his hands to the top of her dress at her back, and stayed his hands, ready to help her out of it.

  
Panicked with fresh tears falling down her face, Sansa quickly turned around face to face, "I'm sorry, I'm still not ready for that."

Bill was quick to pull her back into his embrace, "Hey - shh - It's fine. We won't do that. If you're never ready, then it will never happen."

"I thought I was ready." Sansa said quietly.

"Shh - calm down it's fine." He said calmingly.

"It's not fine. What that monster did - he - I - you - my own husband still can't even help me undress." Sansa was outraged at her traumatic past with the Bolton bastard.

"I really don't mind watching you undress yourself." Bill pointed out.

"I can't even stand the thought of facing away from you when we make love." Sansa said, disheartened.

"Why would I ever complain about that. When I can do this," Bill brought her lips to his, "Now, brat. Get naked."

 

Sansa waited anxiously on the bed laying naked. The dress was easy to slip down over her shoulders landing on the floor, having not worn anything underneath, she was lying there still waiting.

  
Bill was down to his leather pants and had just pushed them down, stepping out of them before he quickly joined Sansa on the bed.

He crawled on hands and knees, hands reached out to both her ankles and slowly running them up her legs past her knees to the inside of her thighs. Bill was pleased at Sansa's shudder and breathy pants.

Slowly spreading her thighs wide open so he crawl and rest in between them, Bill was the one now affected.

  
His hands were still roaming, now higher and past her hips, to Sansa's stomach and up her ribs towards her breasts, he squeezed them both gently.

Sansa having enough of his titillating hands, pulled his body flush down on top of hers and pulled his face into a devouring kiss.

Bill having been hard the moment Sansa stepped out of her dress, couldn't help rubbing his erection against her gently, spreading her dewiness over them and causing them both to moan into their kiss.

  
"Anyone ever tell you, your body is beautiful - scars and all?"

Sansa's smile deepened reaching her eyes, "Anyone ever tell you, you have the most squeezable butt?"

Both her hands gave both of his ass-cheeks a sizable squeeze, which made him thrust against her.  
Bill moved his face down to her neck moaning into her skin, kissing Sansa behind her ear, "Brat." He whispered right next to her ear.

Sansa whispered back affectionately, "Old man." Turning her head to kiss near his lips she finally uttered, "make love to me now."

"Bossy brat."

"Your bossy brat."

Bill reached a hand down to her slit seeing how wet she was and groaned out his reply, "of-course you are."

His fingers slipped into her with the utmost ease and played her perfectly for a while, making Sansa moan and writhe beneath him.

"Please, I need you." Sansa begged as she felt desperate.

 

Bill pulled his fingers out slowly and reached under her thighs to place her in a slightly better position for him to slowly thrust his cock in at a better angle.

  
Sansa's fingers tightened on his arms and she wrapped her legs high around Bill's hips to help him go even deeper.

They slowly moved, synchronising their movements to prolong the pleasure as they moaned and groaned aloud.

  
One of Bill's hands moved lower on Sansa, closer to where ass meets thigh, his movements were getting faster, harder and more desperate now.

He could feel her getting wetter and closer.

When her inner walls started fluttering and tightening, as she was getting closer and closer to her end, with his other hand, Bill reached down and his fingers played her clit as well as a musician played his instrument, helped to push Sansa over the edge into bliss.

As Sansa cried out, she felt Bill take a hold of her hips as his thrusts were getting more faster and desperate.

A number of thrusts later and Bill joined Sansa and tumbled head first into a powerful orgasm. Bill grunted out his pleasure for Sansa to watch.

  
No longer able to hold up his weight, Bill collapsed on top of her, as they both still were trying to catch there breath.

"Am I too heavy?" Bill asked panting.

Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders directing his head close to her neck, and tightened her hold on him. "Don't you dare move."

  
Mind eased, Bill placed loving kisses upon her before he relaxed his body and laid his weight upon her fully. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you thought.


End file.
